In the related art, behavior recognition of a user using a mobile phone terminal or a smartphone typically uses acceleration of gravity mounted on the mobile phone terminal or the smartphone.
For example, the following Patent Literature 1 discloses using a mobile terminal, or the like, such as a mobile phone, a PDA and a smartphone as a behavior recording apparatus and using a latitude and longitude acquisition sensor such as an acceleration sensor, a gyro sensor and a magnetic sensor as a sensor which senses conditions and behavior of a user holding the apparatus.